


Over Yonder

by Breezygirl541



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Draco can't cook, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hope your prepared for Harry to adopt everything, M/M, Pacifist Harry, People who hurt animals are monsters, ProtectHarryClub, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will update relationships as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezygirl541/pseuds/Breezygirl541
Summary: How the three of them ended up being Ninja is anyone's guess.But, here they were.- Heading to Konoha to find someone to send them back home, this team of wizards turned ninja is ready to kick ass.





	Over Yonder

**Author's Note:**

> (Harry Draco Neville fifteen-sixteen) Team Seven 13-12. Harry Kidnapped at Graveyard in Goblet of Fire for three months. This is just intro, normal chapters will be over thousand words sorry for shortness

How the three of them ended up being Ninja is anyone's guess.

But, here they were.

Neville sighed as his two friends and teammates launched into yet another argument.

Draco was as pompous and arrogant as ever, at least to any outsider. He bemoaned waking early, any form of work and demanded nothing but the best clothing, produce and living areas.

However, Neville had learned he was fiercely determined, and was rather surprised to find he was as loyal as any great Hufflepuff.

That aside, he was almost as suspicious as Mad Eye Moody. Only twice as likely to drain their money pouch.

While Neville was the bulkiest out if the trio, Draco was the tallest. (Harry insisted they must have giant blood). His hair was never out of place (per the six hours he spent on it in the mornings) and it never failed to infuriate him when on a mission it (always) got messed up. In fact, his most sadistic moments were when the enemy had stupidly messed up either his hair or clothes.

Which made more than a few wonder why in the world he became a ninja of all things if he hated getting dirty so much.

For all of his whining, Draco was a rather good ninja. His specialty was long distances, and traps. He was also very proficient in Genjustu. Though Draco did worry him with his unfortunate habit of mentally scarring people.

Harry meanwhile, had yet to fully recover from his time both at the Dursely's and the three months in Voldemort's hands. He was far more withdraw than he used to be, and for months seeing even that tiny smile was astonishing. He was getting better though.

Still the shortest, and getting fat on him seemed near impossible. Despite their best efforts, he insisted on cleaning and cooking, especially when he was upset. If he was upset, they could count on four hours, two casseroles, five batches of cookies, and loads more.

Needless to say, even being Ninja made it hard to keep the extra weight off with Harry in the kitchen. Neville was fondly reminded of Mrs Weasely when Harry motherhen-ed.

Harry was not exactly fond of fighting, he claimed to be a pacifist and if he could get away with it, preferred to simply knock his opponents unconscious.

Harry also tended to pick up strays. Example, Draco Malfoy, the dog that follows him, the snake that never seems to leave his neck and the many more creatures they had forced him to leave behind(after finding suitable caretakers of course).

Due to his aversion to fighting, he trained as a Medic Nin. He much preferred to help rather than harm. But, when he did have to fight Harry used a Bō staff and senbon needles mostly. Harry also was the fastest of the three, which lead to many races between Draco and Harry.

Neville supposed he wasn't terrible himself, and was definitely the heavy hitter on the team. He had been very happy to find he grew up quite a bit, and now at sixteen was fairly muscled and a rather nice height of 5'8 and still growing. Draco, the prat, was gleeful at his 5'11 and Harry pouted over his 4'8. He still had his clumsy moments and was shit at talking to girls(they terrified him), as well as potions still made him a bit green.

Why the three of them ended up being Ninja together was a mystery to most. But Neville was very happy. Draco and Harry weren't just his friends or teammates. They were his family. And Neville Longbottom would always protect family.

The argument turned into a full out brawl, as Draco began to roughly rubbing his fist into the top of Harry's head, other arm wrapped across his neck.

Harry spluttered and headbutted the blonde causing him to release.

"Fucking ferret!"

"Shut up you moronic cat!"

Neville sighed. He would protect his family, but if they didn't shut up they would need protecting from him. Pressing a his pillow over his head he attempted in vain to block them out.

Why did he put up with them again?

-


End file.
